


I hope

by bashfulglowfly



Series: Hope and Home [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Implied/Referenced Cheating, Karma - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulglowfly/pseuds/bashfulglowfly
Summary: Sasuke's treatment of Naruto comes back to haunt him.
Relationships: Past Naruto/Sasuke, Sasuke/????
Series: Hope and Home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750753
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	I hope

**Author's Note:**

> Based loosely n the song "I Hope" by Gabby Barrett

It was 2 a.m. and Sasuke’s fiancé was still not home.

He had already made several calls and texts but had made any for the last hour. He wondered if he should try again but was afraid that it would make him seem needy or desperate or jealous.

He turned the page of the book he was not reading when his phone gave off a text alert then another.

He snatched it up and looked to see how it was.

Haruno Sakura.

He had not heard from her since he broke up with his previous boyfriend several months ago. He thought she was still angry with him over that, so why was she sending him a message now?

He opened the message:

**Karma’s a bitch!**

Sasuke scrolled up and felt the blood drain from his face as the attached picture came into view.

It was his fiancé.

In the arms of another man.

Kissing.

Sasuke could not think. Then his phone chimed again. This message was also from someone else he had not heard from in several months. Why would Kiba be contacting him. He was friends with Sakura and Sasuke’s ex but… No. Oh, please God, no.

But he opened the message:

**Payback asshole!**

The picture attached to Kiba’s message showed his fiancé on his knees clearly giving the other man a blowjob.

Sasuke scrambled out of bed and ran for the bathroom. He barely got the toilet lid up before he vomited.

As he gasped and choked his stomach contents into the toilet, he remembered the last words Naruto said to him:

_The blond had packed quickly and neatly despite the tears rolling down his cheeks. Sasuke looked on, unimpressed. Naruto took a deep breath and swiped at the tears. His voice was soft and ragged but Sasuke could still hear his words. “I hope that you find someone that surpasses your wildest dreams. I hope you hear songs that make you think of him every time you hear them. I hope just hearing his voice on the phone makes you smile. I hope you tell everyone you know that he makes you the happiest person alive. I hope you put a ring on his hand and make all sorts of plans...”_

_Sasuke waited impatiently for Naruto to finish zipping up his suitcase and whatever else he wanted to babble about and leave._

_Naruto pulled the suitcase off the bed and looked Sasuke in the eyes “…and then I hope he cheats like you did on me.”_

Sasuke staggered to his feet trying to block the memory of Naruto’s face from his mind. He rinsed out his mouth, then brushed his teeth.

He could not bring himself to look at his reflection in the mirror.

His blood ran cold as his phone chimed again. 

This time the photo was from Itachi.

This time the picture was not of his fiancé, but he could tell it was from the same place because he could see Sakura’s pink hair. 

This picture was of Naruto. Sitting between the legs of a red-haired man. The other man was holding Naruto close and looked as if he was kissing the blond’s shoulder. Naruto’s head was tilted back against the man’s chest, smiling up at him in a way Sasuke remembered from the beginning of their relationship. 

The face of a man in love.

His phone chimed again with another message from Itachi:

**Foolish little brother**


End file.
